A dog and it's owner
by digicrestofprotection
Summary: Kouji is a dog that would do anything for his owner Takuya. So when he has a chance to become human he takes it. Takouji fic
1. Chapter 1

**A Dog and it's Owner**

I would do anything for my master, after all if he didn't I would be a dead dog literally. My name is Kouji a name given to me by my master his name is Takuya. I was just sitting by the door waiting for him to come home. He always goes to this horrid place called school. He is always grumbling that it is really boring. Weird thing is he goes back almost everyday even though he hates it. If he doesn't like it he could just stay with me. Oh well. I hear the door click open I just star jumping he is home. I start barking and jumping around. I see him walk in his brown hair and eyes. He just smiles at me with a sadness in his eyes.

"Were you waiting for me boy." He patted me on the head and let a small laugh and smile. Something must be wrong he is usually a lot more energetic than this. He goes up to his room I follow him but he has been acting like this a lot lately. "Stupid girls I hate them. Why can't they be nicer. Damn Izumi. God I hate her." I put my head on the bed and started to whimper. Takuya looked at me and just smiled. I always want to see him smile. He pat me on the head. "Thanks, Kouji you always know how to make me smile when I have bad day." I just barked in agreement he laughed.

"Takuya, Izumi is here."Takuya's mom called. I just heard him sigh. He got up off the bed. He seemed mad at something. Wait, did she say Izumi like the one who made Takuya sad. I went downstairs and saw a girl with blonde hair and was wearing a school uniform.

"What do you want Izumi," He seems mad. I knew it this the one has made Takuya feel bad. She is going to pay. "I don't want talk to you right now"

"Aww, Takuya come on you don't mean that. Oh, Takuya I didn't know you had a dog." He just glared at her. "What's his name"

"Kouji I saved him when he was a pup" she tried getting closer but I growled at her. " Kouji, why are growling she won't hurt you. Sorry he has never really trusted people that well." It is true I have never really trusted humans. Takuya was the first human I ever trusted. I still remember when he found me.

**Flashback- Takuya's pov**

It was a rainy day. I was walking home from school when I heard a noise it sounded like whimpering. I looked over to an alley way I was passing and small figure moving. I got closer and saw a little husky puppy. He had kind of a gray and white coat with black fur covering his eyes. I just laughed he looked so cute. He had these bright blue eyes under the fur. He looked soaking wet and cold. He was shivering.

"Hey there little guy come here. Don't worry I won't hurt you." I got closer and he growled. He must not trust humans that much. "Are you hungry I can get you some food and warm place to stay. I love dogs. I always wanted a dog. I bet you want a home." The pup got a little closer but was still a little hesitant. " It's alright come on." The dog touched his head to my hand. I picked him up he started squirming but soon settled. After a while we got to my house.

"Mom, Shinya I'm home. Welcome to your new home." I put the pup down he just looked at me. " I'll be right back. I'm gonna get you some food." I pet him on the head and head to kitchen. My mom always buys dog food because she knows I like to help strays around the neighborhood. She says that we should just get a dog because I seem to take care of all the strays. I look out of the kitchen and see the dog wandering into the living room. I think my mom might still be at work or she would have asked about the dog already.

"Hey Takuya your home." Shinya just looked over to where puppy is. "Hey who is this little guy."

"I found him in the street. He looked like he needed a home so I thought we could take him in."

"What's his name Takuya." I didn't think about that

"Hm, How about Spot." I see our puppy just glare at me like really you couldn't think anything better than that. "OK how about Kouji." My little brother looked at me weird.

"Why did you decide that? It is kind of a weird name." Kouji seemed to agree with me. He was jumping around baring in agreement.

"It just seemed right and he seems to agree." I just laughed as I saw our little puppy dancing around. I grabbed the dog dish that I filled with food and put it front of him. "Here you go Kouji after this I should probably give you a bath." Kouji glared at me. I laughed again at his look. "Looks like you don't want a bath but really need one." I let him eat then when he finished I picked him up and took

him to the bathroom. When he figured out where I was taking him he started to fidget in my arms. "Don't worry little guy we are just cleaning you up a little bit. Mom would get mad if I didn't give you a bath." I started the bath and I knew I'd get wet so I changed into a pair of trunks. I was right he was splashing around an getting me all wet. I was just laughing because the fur covering his eyes kept getting in his face. Kouji decided he was done when jumped out of the tub covered in soap and ran downstairs.

"Kouji get back here." Just my luck too that is when my mom came through the door. "Hi mom... um welcome home." My mom glared at me. I knew she was probably going to yell at me

"Takuya why Is there a dog in our house." Kouji looked confused.

"Well I was walking home from school when I ran into this little guy. He looked like he needed a home so I brought him here. I thought we could take care of him." My mom just sighed.

" Does he have a name we can't keep him if I don't know his name." I smiled and the rest is history.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Deal**_

**Kouji's Pov**

Usually when Takuya and his family are gone I get to explore. Today though felt special something good was gonna happen. I was just near the house when a woman walked up to me.

"Well aren't you an interesting a pup." I tensed up, okay something about her seemed familiar yet weird. "What If I can grant your greatest wish little puppy."

"_Who are you calling little lady, and what do you mean by grant my greatest wish it's impossible." _She laughed as if she could hear me.

"It is possible my child. You are a rarity of a species. What do you say." If I agree that means I can be by his side always. I guess there is no hurt in trying.

"_Okay, What do I do lady." _She smiled and snapped her fingers.

"It's done my child. Look at your reflection over here." She was right I didn't notice before but I was on two legs. I had long raven hair pulled back in a ponytail. The only indication that showed I was still a dog was the dog ears coming out my hair. I was definitely a human now and it was great.

"Impossible how did you do this. I am human. This is so cool." I laughed at my reflection this was so cool.

"Here take this bandanna it will cover your ears. Humans can be panicky with the strange." I took the bandanna in my hand. Ha ha, take that I have thumbs suckers. "Now go help your owner out."

**Kouichi's Pov**

Hey, the name is Kouichi and I am what you would call special. For I thought my mother and I were the last of our kind but that changed when my friend lost his dog. I just walked into the classroom. When I saw my best friend Takuya depressed at his desk.

"Hey Takuya are you alright." He looked up at me. Definitely what ever bothered him bothered him a lot.

"I don't know what I did wrong I thought he was happy. I took good care of him why did he run away. I hope he's safe." I know Takuya has a dog and that dog would never leave Takuya without a good reason. I know that for fact. Let's just say I have way with dogs. Another idea came to mind but that way is impossible also it is something I don't like to think about . It shows how cruel humans can be. I was about to talk to him about it when the teacher called us to our seats for class to start. That is when he walked in. A boy with the same face as me walked in he had longer hair than me but he other than that he looked exactly like me. He was wearing a bandanna. Could he be like me.

"Everyone we have a new student. Please introduce yourself Mister Minamoto." He shook his head nervously

"Hello, my name is Kouji Minamoto. It's a pleasure to meet you." When Takuya heard the name Kouji he seemed hurt. I guess my hunch was correct that Kouji ran away.

"Take a seat next to Mister Kanabara. Mister Kanabara please raise your hand." Takuya raised his hand.

**Kouji's Pov**

Alright so far so good Takuya is my desk partner but he seems sad for some reason. Something weird about my class is there is a kid that sits behind Takuya that looks exactly like me. I decided to talk to him better get used to actually talking to him

"Hi I'm Kouji. What's your name."

"Takuya" He said in his depressed voice. Dogs can tell if their owners are depressed. It's kind of like a sixth senses.

"Is there something wrong Takuya you seem sad." I gave him sad eyes that dogs can wear well. He sighed and looked at me with a glare.

"My dog ran away okay there happy." He sat his head back on his desk. Maybe this wasn't a good idea I mean Takuya is sad cause I'm gone. I sat through the classes honestly how could Takuya do this everyday. When it came to lunch I wanted to find place where I could take my bandanna off and let my ears out. I felt like I was being followed. I looked behind me and saw no one. So I started moving again but I still felt like I was being followed.

"Who's there I know someones there." The kid that looked like me came out of hiding.

"Guess you caught me. My name is Kouichi." I just turned and walked away I just wanted to talk to Takuya no one else. This kid meant nothing to me. "You do know that you probably won't be able to wear your bandanna tomorrow. It is against dress code. Unless get a note from your doctor." Shit, I didn't think about a dress code Takuya has talked about those before. I put my hands on my bandanna. " Hey what's under that bandanna of yours." He went to grab my bandanna I growled at him. He looked at me a little curious. He stepped back a little and I let my guard down. Then he snatched the bandanna off of my head. I put my hands back on my head to hide my ears. "What do you have bad hat hair." I growled again. He smirked at me. " You want it back you have to get it back."

"Give it back you jerk." I lunged at him one hand on my head the other on trying to grab my bandanna. He laughed. That went on for a couple minutes. Then I tried using both hands and he stopped. He laughed.

"I knew it you are like me." I stopped for a second and realized my ears are probably showing. "I thought it was just me and Mom but you are part dog too." Wait did he say part dog. A witch changed me right. "Wow, wait does your owner know you can does this." I just glared and snarled at him. "Jeez don't you like anybody." Just then I heard a gasp I turned around and saw that girl that made Takuya sad Izumi I think. I instantly put my hands on my head covering my ears.

"Kouichi I thought you said it was just you and your mom were part dog." Wait, she knows about this. There are more dogs like me.

"I did to, but Kouji is part dog too." How did Izumi know about this? "Izumi is my owner when I am in my dog form. Who is your owner do we know them?"

"Kouichi who do you think it is." He looked confused. " Takuya, He said he lost his dog remember and then a kid shows up with the same name and similar looks to his dog."

"Right, I guess I was a little stupid with that." He laughed nervously. "This is why your the master." Izumi blushed a little.

"Just two questions." I looked at her. "How did you get your last name and second are you related to Kouichi. I mean you look almost exactly alike"

"I don't think I am related to him I mean the first family I ever had was the Kanabaras. The last name thing It was the last name of a character from an anime Takuya watched."

"Ah, speaking of which we should get back to him. I left him all alone when I went to find you. Kouji you want to join us." I smiled and nodded. Once school ended I was worried I can't head home that could be bad. Maybe I should just stay here at the school. I see Kouichi heading over to car when he was about to get in. I decided to just head back to the school building.

"Kouji! Wait!"I turned around and stopped when I saw Kouichi run up to me. "My Mom said she would give a ride home." He winked at me. I sighed.

"Fine, let's go I have nowhere else to be." I followed him to his car. " Thanks fro the ride Miss Kimura." The lady turned toward me. "Ah, Your that witch that changed me into a human."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry this took so long I was grounded for most of the summer and had writers block_

_**Chapter 3: Training**_

"Ah, Your that witch that changed me into a human."

"That is a little rude to say that about your mother." Wait, what did she just say. It hit me Kouichi said that him and his Mother were like me. Whatever that means. "Don't worry Kouji I will explain everything when we get home." I looked at her with a weird look. Kouichi seemed really excited about something. He seemed jumpy in his seat I have no idea what is going on. We got to their house. So it looks like I am staying with Kouichi until I figure out what is going on. They're home is quite big. "You can stay in Kouichi's room he usually is just with his owner most of the time." I nodded.

"How exciting I can't wait to learn about you Kouji. What is it like being Taku-kun's dog." I just glared at him. " You don't talk much do you." I don't know why but he just makes me kind of mad. Kind of like how Shinya and Takuya react.

"He is okay, nice owner. He can be a bit loud and annoying but he is a lot of fun." Kouichi smiled. "He is athletic so he gives me long walks."

"Wow, looks like he isn't that different as an owner." He laughed. "I should probably teach you how to transform back that way you can go home to Taky." I can go back to Taky. That is great he seemed so sad without me. "It isn't that hard just concentrate on your dog form and..." He transformed right in front of me. His dog form looked like mine but he had shorter fur.

"How do you that?" He looked up at me.

"Come on you try." We can talk in this form as well. I could have talked with Takuya all these years. I just concentrated as hard as I could on being a dog again. "Wow, you are a natural. It took me a couple of times to figure it out." I looked at mirror in the room and I was back to normal my dog self.

"I did it I can go back to Takuya!" I was jumping around the room barking at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down you should try to perfect it before you can go back to Taky."

"Taky? Is that what you guys call him." Kouichi nodded. " And what did you mean it was just us. Are we the last of our race." Kouichi nodded again but had a look of sadness on his face.

"Mom said I had four other siblings in our litter apparently they were all killed. Except for you I don't know how you survived but it is good to know someone made it." Wow, I didn't know all that happened to him I thought he was just all smiles and happiness but I guess everyone has a dark side to them.

"So does that mean we are brothers." He looked up at me and smiled. He ran over to me and licked me on the face. "Well it is good to know I have a family. I guess Takuya isn't the only family I have now."

"Kids, dinner transform back and come eat." Kouichi transformed back.

"Come on Mom won't wait forever and if you don't hurry I will eat all the food." I transformed back and ran into the dining room. I sniffed the air. We are having spaghetti. "Wow, Mom it smells delicious." I nodded in agreement. I sat on the floor. My mom laughed what did I do something wrong.

"Kouji you are in your human form. You don't have to act like a dog." I blushed. I got up and sat down in one of their chairs. I picked up the fork and poked at the food. "Kouji is there something wrong." I shrugged.

"I guess I am just not used to this being human stuff." Kouichi put a hand on my shoulder. "Also I want to go back to Takuya. He looked so sad today. He missed me. He needs me."

"I know how you feel but you can't accidentally transform around others. They might freak out." I nodded.

"I understand I just want to go home." They looked at me. "Taky looked so sad today. I want to go home and make him happy again. I hate seeing him sad."

"That is a loyalty of a dog."


End file.
